marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-TRN576)
Pete Parker, Peter Parker, Dumpster Diver, Puny Parker, Spectacular Spider-Man, Spider, Spider-Creep, Spider-Man: Menace, SpiderMenace, Spider-Menace, Spider-Thing, Spider-Thug, Spidey, Wallcrawler, Webbed menace, Web-Head, Webslinger | EditorialNames = Spidey | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Ben Parker (parental uncle, deceased) May Parker (parental aunt-in-law) | Universe = Earth-TRN576 | BaseOfOperations = Aunt May's House, Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, freelance photographer, student, vigilante; former pizza delivery boy, wrestler | Education = High School student | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robbie Thompson; Nick Bradshaw | First = Spidey Vol 1 1 | Quotation = My name is Peter Parker. A while back, I got bit by a [[Radioactive Spider|'radioactive' spider]]. The bite gave me incredible powers. Which I totally misused. And while I was busy being foolish... I lost my Uncle Ben. He always told me that, with great power, there must also come great responsibility. So, I put my cosplay skills to use. Built some Web-Shooters. And became... | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Spidey Vol 1 7 | HistoryText = Peter Parker was bitten by a Radioactive Spider and given the proportionate powers of a spider. He initially used his powers as the wrestler Masked Marvel he learned that with great power came great responsibility after he let a burglar escape that would go on to murder his Uncle Ben and would embark on a life as a superhero known as Spider-Man. Gwen Stacy Peter was on the verge of failing history when his teacher, Mr. Maxwell, suggested he be tutored by Gwen Stacy in-exchange for him tutoring her in biology. He developed a crush on Gwen, but became discouraged when she began seeing Flash Thompson. Despite this, she convinced him to help her tutor and befriend Flash. He and Gwen went to watch a re-showing of , but left to investigate a city-wide power outage. He took this opportunity to give himself a good word with Gwen as Spider-Man. Returning to his civilian identity, he met up with Gwen and asked for a rain check to which she opening considered as a rescheduling of their date. During their math final, all three students passed, cementing an uneasy friendship with Flash. Afterwards, much to Peter's surprise, Gwen asked Peter to homecoming. He described the day of the dance as "perfect." His boss, J. Jonah Jameson, broke his rule against paying employees before the end of the week so Peter could afford the evening, his Aunt May found full time employment, and Peter and Gwen ending their night with a kiss. Stark Camp Peter was accepted into Stark Camp, a weekend at Maria Stark Science Center for gifted youngsters. He met with fellow attendees Ethan and Lachlan, and air of bratty rich kids, Gloriana "GG" Grant, a computer programmer, Neel and Riya, twin geneticists, and Ganke Lee, his roomate. On his first day, Peter spotted Herman Schultz scoping the center and confronted him as Spider-Man. GG spawned a brick wall around Shocker, but he used his gauntlets to escape underground. ]] The next day, GG was showing him Wordcrafting when its holographic avatar, Videoman, went haywire. He allowed the being to knock him it of the room so he could return as Spidey and remove Videoman's power source. While administrator Mrs. Liu blamed GG, Peter quickly discovered that the attack was a cover for someone to steal an Arc Reactor. While the camp continued, the center was locked down and Tony Stark called King T'Challa to investigate. Peter became annoyed that Ganke continuously kept accusing Spider-Man of being a thief and his reluctance to help him find his missing suitcase. He left to patrol and was called out by Black Panther, who told him his suitcase was planted in GG's room. He returned to the center to help his friends clear GG's name with T'Challa clearing his, only for Shocker to call him through his Aunt May's phone. Peter swung as fast as he could to Forest Hills, defeated Rhino and Shocker, and rescued his aunt. When he finally returned to his room, Black Panther was in the mist of battling The Vulture. Peter attempted to excuse himself, but Ganke revealed he had figured out Peter's secret identity. During Vulture's capture, Gankee gave him a communication device so that he and the rest of his friends could help out without being suspicious. Parker was later called out of the camp by who he thought was Tony Stark. He and two armored assailants kidnapped Ganke and attempted to murder Peter. He got away and switched into his Spider-Man suit. He called GG on the communication device. She used the center's projector grid to trick the Iron Men and free Ganke. GG and Spidey figured out they were also using the projectors and were able to overload the criminals armored disguises. They accidently revealed that their weapons were powered by the stolen Arch Reactor, allowing Spidey to depower them and unmask them as Ethan and Lachlan, who went after Parker as he called them out on their lack of morals. Peter wrapped up Stark Camp by creating the D-Sense App, a network of people that help each other out. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Web-Shooters | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * As Spider-Man, Peter used an unidentified social media. * While he believed himself a contender for valedictorian, he believed Sajanai Jaffrey will earn the title instead. * Peter planned to work at Oscorp. | Trivia = * Peter is a fan of . * He has seen seven times. * Peter considers himself a dog person. * He claims to have never done a crossword puzzle. * He loves scrabble. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Web-Slinging Category:Leaping Category:Precogs Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Parker Family Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats Category:Social Network Users